Troublesome sensei
by iamnarutodattebayou
Summary: Sasuke's constantly being haunted by weird dreams in which he sees Sakura and Kakashi together. He decides to go to konoha to find out the truth, but there he sees something terrifying. A "sasusakukaka" fic :D


**TROUBLESOME SENSEI**

" _Sakura! No! Don't leave me alone! I love you-"_

 _"Sasuke kun, you hardly stay in the village. I never get to see you. But Kakashi sensei, he's always there for me. Right sensei?"_

 _"Yes, Sakura."_

 _"No! ", Sasuke yelled," not Kakashi at least!"_

 _"I love you, Kakashi sensei", Sakura said as she blushed._

 _"I love you to-"_

Sasuke's eyes shot wide open. He was panting heavily and his hair was all over his face. He sat up straight and calmed himself down. Dreams like this were now a daily dose. He stood up and looked at the sky, slightly lit by the golden rays of dawn.

 _It's morning already. Should continue with the journey now._

He stretched himself, ran a hand through his hair, fixed his wrinkled clothes and started walking in the direction of north.

It's been one year since he left Konoha for his "redemption journey" and he hadn't returned to the village even once. He hadn't seen Sakura for a year now but her thoughts would always cross his mind now and then. But these thoughts turned from "pretty thoughts" to the "scary" ones.

While walking Sasuke saw the nature around him. There were beautiful trees, chirping birds, dancing grass and colorful flowers. He saw a pink color flower that reminded him of Sakura.

 _I wonder if Sakura knows how I feel for her. Was prodding her forehead enough to convey my feelings? Maybe I should have said something more. What if my dreams come true?_

His dreams have always been giving him the chill. He knew Kakashi and Sakura shared a nice bond, but that was purely a teacher- student relationship.

"Maybe I should visit the village and tell her straight", Sasuke muttered to himself.

…...

The kunoichi's day was hectic. She had unusually huge piles of work left to do. She spent most of her day in the hospital and the therapy center where she helped children affected by war.

She was now returning to her home. The sky was darker and the temperature had fallen down considerably. Winters would arrive anytime in Konoha. The setting sun left a shade of crimson in the sky making it look more beautiful than usual. She walked at a relaxed pace while she thought of taking a hot water bath to wash off the weariness. But she was soon pulled out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps behind her.

Sakura turned back and saw Naruto approaching her. He looked as cheery as usual.

"Sakura, Kakashi sensei's summoning you", the blonde spoke.

"He's summoning me, now!? ", Sakura said with a visible annoyance on her face as she let out a sigh.

"Have you got no sleep?", Naruto asked out of concern.

"Nothing like that, I just worked a little more than usual. "

"Oh, you must take care of your health Sakura chan, or else Sasuke will not like it. "

"Yeah, Sasuke would be sad to see me over exerting myself."

"…."

"….."

"Wha- Naruto! You idiot! Stop messing around with me! ", Sakura yelled as she blew her fist into his stomach.

"Sa-kura, it was just- a joke", cried the ebullient ninja who had now turned pale and whined in pain.

The red – turned Sakura decided to leave Naruto there and go to the hokage. She jumped and ran over the roof tops to reach the building quicker.

She got into the red building and reached the hokage's office. She knocked before entering and pushed the door open after she heard a faint approval.

Kakashi stood across the large window, gazing at the dark sky.

"Sakura, the meeting with the feudal lords didn't go very well, particularly regarding the budget distribution. The Child Therapy Center you have opened up will receive only a tiny fraction of the budget. I'm sorry, even as the hokage there was nothing I could do without the feudal lord's decision."

"How am I supposed to keep going with the center then?", Sakura asked, her voice sounding somewhat dejected.

"I will tell you the exact amount of funds you will receive. Could you pass me that file , please, the silver haired nin asked."

Sakura moved towards the table to pick up the file her sensei was pointing at but she tripped mid way.

She closed her eyes and waited for her body to bump with the tiled floor but instead she felt warm hands enclosing her, preventing the fall. Kakashi's arms were wrapped around her waist and shoulders while her hands rested on his chest.

"I am so sorry!" , Sakura quickly spoke.

"You don't have to be so stressed out. We will do something about the funding part", Kakashi spoke nonchalantly while he slowly moved his hands to let go of Sakura.

But before the teacher and the student were separated, the door flung open, and there stood the uchiha, stupefied at the scene.

Sakura and Kakashi quickly let go of each other.

Sasuke stood at the door, petrified. His blood had run cold but he somehow managed to maintain a dead panned look on his face.

"Sasuke kun! ", Sakura rushed to stand before him. "It's been so long. You should have informed about your arrival", the pink haired kunoichi continued.

Sasuke chose to ignore her words and shifted his gaze to Kakashi. He tried to remain calm but failed to hide the exasperated look in his eyes.

"I thought I should inform about my visit to the village, Kakashi."

"Yes, I appreciate that. Is there anything you would want to report?" , asked the sixth.

"No", Sasuke replied nonchalantly.

"Ah-ok, you are free to walk around the village. Sakura, you are dismissed as well."

"What about our discussions?", Sakura asked.

"We can do that tomorrow."

"Okay, sensei."

Sakura bowed to the hokage and turned back to face Sasuke. She waited for a reaction, but Sasuke turned back to move out of the office. Sakura followed and both of them walked across the corridor, surrounded by pin drop silence.

Sakura walked behind him. Her cheeks had a tinge of pink on them as she thought of a topic to begin a conversation with Sasuke.

"Um, Sasuke, if you have nothing to report to, why did you come to the village?", Sakura spoke as the blush grew darker.

 _Maybe he wanted to see me_ , she thought to herself as a subtle smile spread across her face.

"Why are you asking? It's as if you don't quite like my presence here in the village.", Sasuke said.

"Not at all!" , Sakura spoke promptly. She moved faster to walk beside him. "Why did you say that!? " , she continued.

"That Kakashi asked the same thing! It seems you two are not happy to see me!" , his voice was raised a bit. He gazed at Sakura; his gaze was a little cold.

Sakura's expressions turned tensed. She looked into his mismatched eyes. But before she could mutter another word, the uchiha disappeared into thin air.

…...

The sun was all set to rise and light up the world. The warm rays of dawn penetrated the dense trees of Konoha. The sky glowed with a mesmerizing golden light. The village was yet to wake up from its deep slumber. Only a few shinobi could be seen jumping from one roof top to another. Naruto was one of them. He had decided to train this morning. No matter how strong one gets, practice is a must. Naruto reached the training ground and decided to have a quick warm up, but was interrupted by a familiar appearance. He saw an old friend approaching him.

"Sasuke!" , Naruto yelled as a wide toothy grin covered his face, "how in the world are you here!? ", the blonde continued.

"Is it that bad to have me around?" , Sasuke spoke, his voice seeming a little dejected.

"What's up Sasuke, you don't seem so good", Naruto lowered his voice.

"I arrived yesterday night. I thought it would be good to inform Kakashi about my visit, just to avoid any unnecessary trouble for him. So I reached his office but I saw something I shouldn't have. "

"Wha- What did you see", Naruto asked curiously.

"Sakura and Kakashi stood in the office, embracing each other."

"….."

"What?" , asked Sasuke at his friend's lack of reaction.

Naruto stared at Sasuke with a dead panned expression on his face, and then suddenly exploded into a burst of laughter.

"What so funny, looser?"

"Sa-Sasuke!", Naruto chuckled, trying to control his laughter. "You think Kakashi sensei and Sakura are seeing each other?"

"Yes"

"You think they are together."

"Yes"

"In a relationship?"

"Yes"

"No way! Idiot, you have probably misunderstood something."

"Why would Kakashi summon her a night, when the building's almost empty." , asked Sasuke.

"That's because Sakura was awfully busy that day and sensei knew she would be free only at night."

"Explain why they were standing that way."

"Huh, something would have happened." ,chirped the blonde.

"Tsk, shut up you looser."

"Come on Sasuke, you are not someone to get tensed over something like this. Come, let's spar, it will change your mood."

"Hn, get ready to be beaten into a pulp, looser", Sasuke spoke with a grin on his face.

…...

After four hours of exchanging blows with each other, the two ninjas were awfully tired and hungry. Naruto decided to get on some ramen to which Sasuke agreed.

After having their stomachs filled, Sasuke decided to spend some time alone. But Naruto was not ready to let that happen.

"No way! You have been here after a year, you should walk around a bit.", Naruto whined.

"I refuse; I have got to do something else."

"You want to see Sakura?", asked the blonde while they ambled at a slow pace.

Sasuke gave him a deadly glare," I just want to see what she and that Kakashi are doing", Sasuke spoke exasperatedly.

Naruto preferred not to annoy Sasuke this time. They walked silently towards the hokage building to see Kakashi or perhaps, Kakashi and Sakura. While shuffling across the road, Sasuke spotted the pink haired shinobi sitting beside a white haired one, at the river bank. He stood still and stared at the two. Naruto turned back to see what was wrong with his friend. He walked back and stood beside him.

"Why did you stop all of a sudden?" , Naruto asked.

Sasuke didn't respond, rather he kept staring at the river bank.

"What are you gawking at, idiot", Naruto said as he turned his body to look at what was interesting enough to get Sasuke's attention.

"Oh"….Naruto spoke," you look - so heartbroken, Sasuke. They are just sitting together, this doesn't mean they are seeing each other or something. To me they look like a normal teacher student pair."

"Yeah", Sasuke spoke, his gaze never leaving the two. "Maybe you are righ- "

Sasuke's words got cut in between when he saw another disheartening scene before him.

Kakashi had moved his hand to hold Sakura's. They now looked like a romantic couple, sitting at the river bank, enjoying the alluring beauty of glowing water and the shining sun.

Sasuke quickly shifted his gaze form them and turned around. He started to walk in the opposite direction.

"Hey! Sasuke wait up! They are just holding hands…" , Naruto tried to explain the other shinobi.

"Could you explain why would a sensei and student hold hands and sit like that!" , Sasuke said aggressively.

Naruto remained silent for he had nothing to utter. Sasuke had already started moving and Naruto followed him.

"I never thought Kakashi sensei and Sakura would do something like this. I mean-"

"I'm going back. ", Sasuke interrupted Naruto.

"Huh?"

"My visit to the village ends here. I'm leaving."

"No! Wait Sasuke! You must talk to Sakura chan at least. Get things clear."

"There's nothing to clarify."

"I think we must talk to sensei! Let's talk to him in the evening.", Naruto spoke.

…...

 _A few minutes ago_

Sakura walked around the village, trying to find Sasuke. His sudden disappearance had been bothering her. She spotted a familiar figure at the river bank.

"Kakashi sensei? What is he doing there?" , Sakura mumbled to herself.

She walked towards the river.

"Kakashi sensei, it's unusual to see you outside your office nowadays."

"Oh Sakura, I have got a troubling issue to deal with. So I thought of coming here. My brain works faster here", Kakashi spoke in his familiar bored tone.

"Is there something I can help you with?" , Sakura spoke with her gaze focused at the river water.

"No, as the hokage I must solve the problem by myself. But what's wrong with you? You don't look quite happy. And here I thought you would be spending time with Sasuke."

Sakura let out a deep sigh and sat beside her sensei. "Sasuke's behaving strangely. He is not talking to me at all. "

"Hm, but why?" , Kakashi spoke, a little surprised.

"I don't know. Sasuke is so enigmatic! I can never understand him", Sakura said with frustration prominent in her voice.

"Don't worry Sakura. He is in the village right now; you can talk with him about this. He can't ignore you forever."

"Yes, maybe you are right."

"Oh!", Kakashi slapped Sakura's hand with his' and squeezed it a little. "Look a mosquito." , the hokage said.

Kakahi showed Sakura a now-dead mosquito in his gloved palm.

…...

The sun was now completely set, leaving behind a subtle shade of red in the deep blue sky.

Naruto and Sasuke had already reached the hokage's building and were all set to have a talk with their teacher. Naruto successfully convinced Sasuke for not going back to his journey. The two of them entered his office without caring to knock the door. The two had a rather annoyed look on their faces.

"Oh, you two. What brought you here?" , asked the white haired nin.

"I didn't expect something like this form you sensei!" , Naruto said.

"Huh?"

"You were supposed to be our sensei! And a sensei never wishes for his students' bad", the blonde continued.

"Wait. What's going on? " , asked Kakashi, looking rather perplexed.

"Don't look so innocent, Kakashi. I was always dubious about you", Sasuke blurted out.

"Wha- "

Kakashi was interrupted by the entry of another person in the scene. Sakura entered the room, looking oblivious and confused.

"Sakura chan! , did you forget about Sasuke. You used to love him so much." , Naruto spoke promptly.

"Forget? Of course not! In fact, I am so tensed that Sasuke kun isn't talking to me. "

"Hah! , now you are really pissing me off!" , Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke kun?" , Sakura gulped.

"Don't try to look so oblivious! Why are you hiding things now! We know everything, so please stop with your damned acting!" , Sasuke cried.

"That's enough Sasuke", Kakashi spoke firmly. "I don't know what's wrong with you but please don't raise your voice in the office at least."

'You two really are amazing", Sasuke chuckled in annoyance. "Ninjas really are good actors as well…"

"Sasuke kun?" ,Sakura muttered.

"No need for any fake compassion, Sakura. I already know about your relationship with Kakashi", Sasuke spoke in a lowered voice.

"What! Sasuke, you think I and sensei are….."

"Ofcourse!", Naruto interuupeted. "Or else, why would you two embrace each other in the office, or sit at the river bank, holding hands."

Kakashi was flabbergasted. He sat on his hokage chair. His hand supported his drooping forehead; he was disgusted by what his kids thought about him.

"Naruto! We were not hugging, in fact I accidently tripped and sensei saved me! And the other day, he just killed a mosquito! You two are so…." , Sakura couldn't find words to speak. She crinkled her eyes in frustration.

"Maybe, she's right", Naruto murmured.

"Of course she is", Kakashi spoke exasperatedly."Sasuke, all of us know how much Sakura admires you ever since your genin days. Her love for you is true, and there's no way I would do something like that. Neither Sakura is someone who will deceive you."

Sasuke's expression changed into that of guilt. Fear had made him look at his most trusted comrades suspiciously. He moved towards Sakura, who still had her eyes closed, and rested his hand on her shoulder. Sakura slowly opened her eyes to see Sasuke.

"Sakura…" , Sasuke barely spoke. He couldn't choose words to speak.

"It's okay Sasuke kun. You feared losing me, doesn't that mean you love me?" , Sakura said as a tinge of pink painted her cheeks.

She enveloped him into a tight, fuzzy bear hug.

"It's time we should leave", Naruto; Kakashi quickly spoke and dragged Naruto outside the room.

"Heh?, But why, we could have just stood there!"

"Give them some privacy for god's sake, nine tailed idiot."

"Bluhbluhh"

...

"I am sorry Sakura", Sasuke spoke while he returned the hug.

"You always end up apologizing", Sakura chuckled. "But, Sasuke kun", she continued, "I love you."

"Hn…"., Sasuke crooned.

"I love you too!" , came a loud voice from outside the room. Naruto and Kakashi were peeping through the door and they had spoken on Sasuke's behalf together.

"Oh come on Sasuke! , you are so shy! You are strong as a shinobi but as a lover, you are nothing but muck!" , yelled Naruto.

Sakura laughed at his remark and Sasuke's face was all red.

"Stop prying on us you looser and Kakashi! What a fool and a troublesome sensei I am stuck with!" , Sasuke whined and ran after Naruto to give him a punch.

"They have caused so much chaos in the building, they are running around like crazy", Kakashi spoke and then Sakura and him both laughed together.


End file.
